


no strings attached

by arisuchu



Series: murder lesbians [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisuchu/pseuds/arisuchu
Summary: part 2 of murder lesbian ocs!





	

Antoinette was falling hard for the woman she met a few weeks ago at a party she didn’t even want to be at. They’d continued to regularly hook up after their first encounter, and each time, Antoinette was sure her feelings were only getting stronger. By now, she was entirely aware of what Mamie did for a living, all the way from her normal job at a fashion firm to her job as a contract killer. Normally, someone would be fearful after learning this about a person, but Antoinette had quickly grown to trust this woman, and she knew nothing bad would happen to her as long as she earned her trust in return.

To be frank, she was a little surprised that their little game had kept going without stopping. She never really thought she was  _ that _ attractive herself, but she must have been, if Mamie kept wanting more. She had always made sure her brunette curls looked perfect before she went to meet up with Mamie, as well as giving herself a seductive makeup look with winged eyeliner to a matte beige-gray lip, topped with some flavored lip gloss she’d purchased at Sephora. She was constantly trying to impress the older blonde woman with her looks, and her efforts seemed to be paying off.

It wasn’t until about a week after meeting that Antoinette actually found out how old the woman she’d become so interested in was. She was 27, meaning a bit of an age gap in comparison to Antoinette’s younger age of 20. She slowly learned more and more details about the blonde, and found herself wanting to know more and more each time she found out something new about her. She tried not to ask too many questions, however, to avoid looking like she was prying. Besides, she figured she should probably avoid anything that remotely suggested that she was in love with Mamie, as she had no possible idea of how she would react to that. She doubted that Mamie returned her feelings.

After all, Mamie was a cold-hearted killer, with a piercing gaze void of all emotion. Everything about her was ice cold, but every time Antoinette looked at her, it felt like a sharp warm pain in her heart. Antoinette found herself longing for Mamie's touch on nights she laid alone in her bed, struggling to sleep. Her first and last thoughts of most days were just “Mamie, Mamie, Mamie”. She felt like some stupid teenage girl. It was frustrating. It was far more than a crush at this point. She hadn't felt anything like this since an ex she'd dated a bit over a year prior. He'd broken her heart and trampled it to pieces, and sometimes it was still painful to think about. But when she thought about Mamie, it was almost like he never existed. 

The last couple of times she'd slept with her, she'd gotten the privilege of doing it at Mamie's actual house, rather than some overpriced hotel room. Of course, five star hotel rooms felt lavish, but  _ Mamie's  _ bed felt even better. The blonde’s house was overly clean, vaguely smelling of bleach here and there. Everything about the interior was gorgeous, all the way from the countertops to Antoinette’s favorite, the beautiful silky bedsheets she'd dug her nails into as Mamie ravished her until she saw stars. There was no feeling more luxurious than that. 

She supposed that by now she had gained Mamie's trust, as the last time she was there, Antoinette woke up in the morning to find that she had left for work. She had left Antoinette a short text letting her know she'd be back by 5, unless she worked late. This all felt strangely domestic, considering they weren't really  _ dating. _ Though she basically had the house to herself, Antoinette felt content just laying in bed, finding herself rolling over to the opposite side, which smelled like Mamie. The easiest way Antoinette could describe the woman’s scent was  _ expensive.  _ Clearly she used some perfume that cost hundreds of dollars.

The evening before, Mamie had taken Antoinette out to dinner, which was a little bit surprising. As time went on, she kept doing more and more little things like that that seemed a little too nice for basically just being friends with benefits. Antoinette loved gestures like this, of course, but it made her wonder what exactly they were. Just friends? Something more? It bothered her, but she was beyond nervous to actually admit how she felt. 

Mamie returned home a little bit after 5, just like she said she would. When she arrived, Antoinette was sitting in the kitchen. It's gotten boring to lay in bed all day, so she figured she might as well try to find something to eat. She didn't have much luck, considering Mamie didn't cook. She looked up at her as she walked in, smiling a little. Mamie had that same nonchalant look on her face, like always.

“Hi,” Antoinette began, waving her hand a little. “you don't have anything to eat.”

Mamie stared at her, almost looking vaguely surprised that she was still there. 

“I know.” She said, placing her purse on the counter. “I told you I don't cook.”

“Well, yeah,” Antoinette shrugged. “But I thought you might have leftovers from a restaurant or something.”

“I don't.” Mamie replied rather curtly, taking off her shoes before stepping further into the house.

Antoinette didn't say anything for a little bit as she watched Mamie's always meticulous after work routine. She noticed she looked a bit tired, but decided not to pry and ask. She began to brew a pot of coffee before looking over her shoulder at Antoinette, speaking again.

“By the way,” She started, and Antoinette's eyes immediately flickered upwards to meet her gaze. “I had a question for you.”

Antoinette blinked, surprised. This was unusual. 

“What is it…?” She questioned, twirling her hair between her fingers. 

“I have a business trip coming up next week.” Mamie pressed the button on the coffee maker to let it begin brewing. “You're going with me.”

“Eh…?” Antoinette was definitely surprised now. No way would someone who was just friends with benefits go that far. “That wasn't...really a question, was it…?”

Mamie shrugged. “I guess you're right.” She turned to Antoinette, leaning against the counter, her black acrylics tapping on the marble surface. “It's in Hong Kong.”

Now Antoinette raised a brow, visibly surprised. “That’s kinda far, isn't it? And...a lot of money…?”

“The money isn't a problem. You're going.” She spoke, her expression nonchalant like usual.

By now, Antoinette could assume this ‘business trip’ was for a contract killing. Mamie’s trips were pretty much always for that, Antoinette had learned. This didn’t particularly bother her. If she did go with her, she knew she wouldn’t have to actually  _ watch _ her kill anyone, so it should be fine. Either way, she wondered why Mamie wanted her to go so badly.

She sighed a little. “Well, I guess you’re not giving me much of a choice, are you?” She giggled a little anyway. “If you really insist, I’ll go.”

“Good.” Mamie spoke flatly. “I already bought the tickets for the flight, anyway.”

Antoinette tilted her head and smiled sweetly at her. “...You know, that’s really sweet of you, Mamie.”

Mamie looked away from Antoinette as she smiled, directing her attention back to the coffee maker. “It’s nothing.”


End file.
